


lingering touches

by sweetnightingale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They're third years here, Writing practice, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sweetnightingale
Summary: It felt right.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 26





	lingering touches

**Author's Note:**

> dont pay too much attention on the plot... i just miss them so much

Izumi thinks about Leo.

“Sena! I love you~!”

And how easy he said those words.

He thinks about Leo, and his low awareness when it comes to personal space. He thinks about the ease seeping out of him unexpectedly when the genius launched himself onto him, laughing while doing so. He thinks about lingering touches when Leo grabbed his hand; also laughing while doing so. He thinks about the sneaky glances he would receive, and how it causes his cheeks to blush. Izumi thinks about how easy it all was, like a piece of puzzle who made its way home. He would think about it every night; the cold air of midnight made him miss his warmth. And he would shake his head, trying to pass it as small matter, but it wasn’t.

 _Was it?_ Izumi wondered, staring at his hand. He recalled Leo stroking his thumb when they held hands. It didn’t make sense. None of this makes sense. Izumi couldn’t exactly remember how this habit happened, but it just did. For some reason they started holding hands more often than necessary. And when Izumi didn’t complain, Leo tighten his hold, as if afraid to let go.

It felt right.

_Should it?_

The day after that Izumi was a distracted mess. Usually his night thoughts would vanish in the morning, but this time it didn’t. He wrote out of line at chemistry. His moves were all wrong and reversed. He barely moved an inch when Chiaki screamed to his ear. It was like he was in the clouds, floating nowhere, a bird struggling to go home. Anzu asked him “what’s wrong?” to which he replied with a shrug.

Today wasn’t any different. Leo headed home with Izumi after school.

And it happened again. The hand holding. The bumping shoulders. The unpredictable hug. Leo, as always, only reacted with either a smile or a laugh. Izumi’s heart pounded faster than what’s considered healthy, he was surprised the oblivious idiot didn’t notice.

It felt right. _But it shouldn’t._

Once again, Izumi was distracted.

His eyes would glance at Leo. The orange hair framing his cheeks fits perfectly with the drowning sun, illuminating his figure in a strange yet beautiful way. Noticing Izumi was staring at him, Leo gave him a cheeky grin; Izumi’s heart leaped out of his chest as the aftermath.

“See anything you like?”

“No.” Although the tint of red in his cheeks said otherwise.

Leo laughed, leaning in closer. “Is my Sena in love or something?”

 _My Sena._ Izumi almost choked. _My Sena. My Sena._

“Stop saying nonsense.” was all he could muster.

Leo twisted so that he’s facing Izumi. He took another of his hand, intertwining it gently, before looking at Izumi’s eyes as if he was his everything.

“It’s okay.”

Izumi held his breath. “What are you talking about?”

The composer placed a kiss on top his hand. He smirked in amusement when he saw blush creeping up Izumi’s cheek.

“It’s okay to love me, Sena.”

Today again, Izumi was having thoughts at midnight. It was an ongoing cycle by now.

He tried to force it down, though. Closing his eyes as the image of Leo dominate his mind.

Leo didn’t have to ask. He ran and came to a halt next to Izumi, a wanting look in his eyes. Izumi was too tired to decline his silent request.

This time was a little bit different. They stopped by a convenience store. Apparently the composer couldn’t handle today’s heat at all, suggesting to buy popsicles. Izumi refused at first, going on and on how sweet foods would damage his skin. Despite his complaints, Leo shoved the strawberry popsicles to his hands anyway. Feeling guilty of throwing it out, Izumi ate it with a grunt.

The two of them passed by a small beach. Leo stopped in his steps, staring at it with melancholic eyes. It’s the beach they used to frequent to when they were first years.

Izumi’s jaw tightened, nervousness churning at his stomach. The last few years had not been easy on them. He didn’t want the sand, the ocean, and everything surrounding it to trigger some bad memories inside Leo’s mind. If Izumi was given the chance, he’d rather carry all of that pain if that means he can keep seeing Leo smile. He was about to approach him when Leo turned on his heel, an indecipherable expression plastered on his face.

“It was here.” Leo tilted his head, smiling.

Izumi frowned. “What was?”

“It was here when I…” the genius was about to say more, but shook his head. His emerald eyes stared at Izumi’s; a rare, serious glint appeared in it.

“Before that, can you promise me one thing, Sena?”

This situation couldn’t get any weirder, so Izumi shrugged, gesturing for him to continue.

“Promise you won’t turn your back on me,” Leo inched closer, “Promise you won’t leave me.”

“Ou-sama, what do you—”

“Because!” he fidgeted, desperation on the edge of his voice. “Because… I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long, long time. But I was scared. Very scared! I was so scared that I held it back.”

It was clear that Leo was having trouble properly expressing his feelings. Izumi knew that, of course. Sometimes when you completely involve yourself in someone else’s life you can’t help but remember even the slightest details about that person. The younger of the two placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder as an attempt to calm him down; as a sign that he would wait, no matter how much it takes.

Making use of their close distance, Leo leaned onto his chest.

“Sena, for the longest time, I… I have been in love with you.”

Izumi’s hand twitched. His silence basically begging him to continue.

“It started when we’re first years.” Leo let out a breathy chuckle. “It was cliché, you know. Love at first sight. But it was love nevertheless.”

“I was a coward. I thought it was admiration, but…” he looked up, immediately met with Izumi’s bewildered expression. Leo smiled fondly and laughed. “When we’re this close, I can’t help but think that we should kiss.”

And they did. Izumi initiated.

It wasn’t like any other kiss. Leo’s lips were soft and tasted like bubblegum, which was the flavor of the popsicle he ate earlier. He could feel Leo’s hand trailing up his back, caressing the mess of his grey hair. Izumi melted from the touch. It felt right. It felt _so_ right.

When they parted, Izumi’s cheeks heated up. Leo wore his best, satisfied smile.

“Well! Looks like I don’t even need to finish my speech.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing this while listening to a komahina playlist, lol. if you switch the characters to hajime and nagito you'd see that it fits...... i think? 
> 
> and, eh, i could've done more, but my back hurts for some reason wtf
> 
> anyway thanks for reading. i appreciate it!


End file.
